An organic light emitting element using the organic light emission phenomenon is actively applied to various illumination devices due to an advantage in that high luminance may be implemented at a low voltage, and is actively applied to display devices due to advantages such as low-voltage driving, light weight and slim style, wide viewing angle, high speed response and the like.
The organic light emission phenomenon refers to a phenomenon that electric energy is converted into light energy by using an organic material. That is, when an organic material layer is disposed between an anode and a cathode, if voltage is applied between the two electrodes, holes from the anode and electrons from the cathode are injected into the organic material layer. When the injected holes and electrons meet each other, an exciton is formed, and when the exciton again falls down to a ground state, light is emitted.